phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, November 21 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA Blockbuster A Ballerina In the animated film "Leap! ", what does the orphan girl dream of becoming? Bookworm #1 "The Da Vinci Code" peaked at what position in the trade paperback top 10 in 2006? Classic Rock An Art Gallery Where did John Lennon and Yoko Ono first meet? Get Your Game On Subway Surfers What mobile game includes the characters Jake, Tricky & Fresh? Healthy Knowledge When You Are At Rest When do muscles grow? Sports Trivia 10 Minutes For the 2017 season, the NFL overtime period is changed to how many minutes long? Superhero Trivia Jon Favreau Who played Happy Hogan in "Spider-Man: Homecoming"? TV Trivia Romeo And Juliet What famous story is the television series "Still Star-Crossed" on ABC about? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *A New Car For Christmas Bonus: ?''' *11/16 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: '''ADVENTURE *11/26 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----Contests/prizes *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *Ontario Reign vs Tuscon Roadrunners Ends: 11/21/2018 8:00 AM PT *Harvest Festival * at the Pomona Fairplex 11/30-12/02 Ends: 11/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *Stevie Wonder's House Full of Toys Benefit Concert * at the Staples Center on Sunday, December 9th Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *The KOLA Christmas Party and Toy Drive with Jesse Duran and Donna D Ends: 12/03/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 worth of treatment * from Foothill Surgical Associates Ends: 12/19/2018 12:05 PM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: '''JUKEBOX' *11/15 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SOLD OUT HOLIDAY BALL *11/22 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----Contests/prizes *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *SBSD Mud Run a pair of tickets to participate in the SBSD Mud Run, on November 17th! Ends: 11/21/2018 12:00 PM PT *Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *Equalizer Digital Copy Ends: 11/23/2018 8:00 AM PT *Robby Gordon's Off Road World Championships Glen Helen Raceway 11/30-12/2 Ends: 11/23/2018 2:15 PM PT *...And Justice For All Remastered Box Set Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Las Vegas a 2 nights stay at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. Certificate valid until December 28, 2018. Must be age 21+ Ends: 11/26/2018 8:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT Mission Impossible: Fall Out Digital Copy Ends: 11/29/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Holiday Ball 2018 Ends: 12/09/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Movies on Tap featuring Die Hard Ends: 12/16/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = '?' * 9am = '?' * Noon = '?' * 3pm = '?' ----contests/prizes *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win $4,000 for Thanksgiving Together! ' Ends: 11/22/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win $2k Each Week for Black Friday! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! ' Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *'Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! ' Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests] trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '''PECAN' *Weekly Bonus Code: KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *Win $4,000 for Thanksgiving Together! Ends: 11/22/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *Win $2k Each Week for Black Friday! Ends: 11/23/2018 8:59 PM PT *Coastal Country Jam * Saturday, April 6th at Huntington State Beach. Starring: Tim McGraw and Jake Owen Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *Living Spaces $1000 promotional card * Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Knott's Merry Farm ' Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Chris Janson at The Novo' at LA Live on Friday, November 30th Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'LA Zoo Lights ' Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Casino Pauma win buffet for two and $25 in free play for two' Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Dierks Bentley at the Citizens Business Bank Arena on February 14th, 2019 * Ends: 12/09/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT*Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Letters to Santa ' Ends: 12/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win $4,000 for Thanksgiving Together!' Ends: 11/22/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win $2k Each Week for Black Friday! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 8:59 PM PT *Crossroads of the West - November 24-25 Gun Show Crossroads of the West at the O.C. Fair and event CenterEnds: 11/24/2018 2:59 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 11/06/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KTTV Fox 11 Good Day LA's Disneyland Holiday Givaway *'DISNEY' enter at myfoxla.secondstreetapp.com/Disneyland-Getaway/ iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Currently unavailable. 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 This promotion is now over. Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'HOLIDAYS' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'HAPPY' & MICKEY KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **'WONDER' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'THANKS' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'DISNEY' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)